Anime Jeopardy!
by Mayharukadalejrfan88
Summary: Game of Jeopardy featuring anime characters, mainly from Pokemon but also other anime as well.
1. Game 1

Here's is game #1. Max, Misty, & Ash battle it out. Who will win?

* * *

(2012-13 JEOPARDY! OPENING)

JOHNNY GILBERT- THIS IS JEOPARDY! Today's contestants are an amusement park employee from Doswell, Virginia (MAX CHAN). A mechanic from Kings Mills, Ohio (ASHTON MORIKAWA). And our returning champion, a nurse from Torrance, California (MISTY WILLIAMSON), whose 1 day cash winnings total $23,000. And now here's the host of JEOPARDY! ALEX TREBEK!

ALEX- Thanks very much Johnny. Welcome to another exiting game of JEOPARDY! Our returning champion Misty has some competition in her way if she wants to keep her title so let's get going. There's a DAILY DOUBLE in this round in one of the following categories.

21ST CENTURY MUSIC

TV LAND'S TOP QUOTES

CASINO GAMES

BEVERAGES

NUMBER PLEASE

KIDS GAME SHOWS

ALEX- You start us off, Misty

MISTY- How about BEVERAGES for $200

ALEX- This drink spun off G2, for athletes' off-the-field hydration.

ASH- What is Gatorade? (ALEX- CORRECT), BEVERAGES for $400

ALEX- It was the first soft-drink flavor bottled under the A&W brand name.

ASH- What is root beer? (ALEX- CORRECT), BEVERAGES for $600

ALEX- This lemon-lime drink from the Coca-Cola Company was introduced in 1961.

ASH- What is Sprite? (ALEX- CORRECT), BEVERAGES for $800

ALEX- An animated character called Willy the Hillbilly once sold this citrus soda brand.

ASH- What is Mountain Dew? (ALEX- CORRECT), BEVERAGES for $1000

ALEX- This brand of root beer "Has Bite", according to its slogan.

ASH- What is Barq's? (ALEX- CORRECT), CASINO GAMES for $200

ALEX- This game uses a wheel with a tiny ball tacking around until it lands on a number of 1-36, 0, or 00.

MAX- What is Roulette? (ALEX- CORRECT), CASINO GAMES for $400

ALEX- This game has the player pull a lever on the right.

MAX- What is a slot machine? (ALEX- CORRECT), CASINO GAMES for $600

ALEX- Players must reach 21 without going over in this card game.

MAX- What is Blackjack? (ALEX- CORRECT), CASINO GAMES for $800

ALEX- It's the name of the game involving a red dog marker.

MAX- What is Red Dog Poker? (ALEX- CORRECT), CASINO GAMES for $1000

ALEX- This game involves 5 digital cards and a royal flush is great.

MAX- What is Video Poker? (ALEX- CORRECT), TV LAND'S TOP QUOTES for $200

ALEX- "I'm not a crook"

MISTY- Who was Richard Nixon? (ALEX- CORRECT), TV LAND'S TOP QUOTES for $400

ALEX- "Heeere's Johnny!"

MAX- Who is Ed McMahon? (ALEX- CORRECT), TV LAND'S TOP QUOTES for $600

ALEX- "You're fired"

MISTY- Who is Donald Trump? (ALEX- CORRECT), TV LAND'S TOP QUOTES for $800

ALEX- "Baby, you're the greatest" (TIME RUNS OUT), We were looking for either Jackie Gleason or Ralph Kramden. Pick again Misty. (MISTY- TV LAND'S TOP QUOTES FOR A $1000)

ALEX- "Whatchoo talkin' 'bout, Willis?"

MISTY- Who is Gary Coleman? (ALEX- CORRECT), 21ST CENTURY MUSIC for $200

ALEX- This Bangor, Maine guitarist made a name for himself with the song "Collide" in 2004.

ASH- Who is Howie Day? (ALEX- CORRECT), 21ST CENTURY MUSIC for $400

ALEX- This Alternative Rock band from Sweden made their USA debut with "Jerk It Out" in 2003.

ASH- Who are Caesars? (ALEX- CORRECT), 21ST CENTURY MUSIC for $600

ALEX- This Alt Metal band from Agoura Hills, California have been popular on the radio with the songs "Numb", "In The End", and "What I've Done".

ASH- Who is Linkin Park? (ALEX- CORRECT), 21ST CENTURY MUSIC for $800

ALEX- This Matchbox 20 lead singer has seen success also as a solo artist, especially with the 1999 hit "Smooth" with Carlos Santana.

ASH- Who is Rob Thomas? (ALEX- CORRECT), 21ST CENTURY MUSIC for $1000

ALEX- He debut with "Run It" in 2005 and released the songs "With You" and "Forever" in 2008.

MAX- Who is Chris Brown? (ALEX- CORRECT), KIDS GAME SHOWS for $200

ALEX- Nickelodeon's first game show, it was hosted by Marc Summers.

MAX- What is Double Dare? (ALEX- CORRECT), KIDS GAME SHOWS for $400

ALEX- In kids' show titles, this number follows "Gladiators" & "Wheel".

MAX- What is 2000? (ALEX- CORRECT), KIDS GAME SHOWS for $600

ALEX- In 1996 "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?" became "Where in" this "is Carmen Sandiego?"

MISTY- What is time? (ALEX- CORRECT), KIDS GAME SHOWS for $800

ALEX- The kids' version of this show was "Storybook Squares".

MISTY- What is Hollywood Squares? (ALEX- CORRECT), KIDS GAME SHOWS for $1000

ALEX- This show in which 5 children answered questions debuted on radio in 1940 & on TV in 1949.

MISTY- What is The Quiz Kids? (ALEX- CORRECT), NUMBER PLEASE for $200

ALEX- A silver jubilee honors this anniversary

MAX- What is 25th? (ALEX- CORRECT), NUMBER PLEASE for $400

ALEX- Total number of quarts in 11 1/2 gallons.

ASH- What is 46? (ALEX- CORRECT), NUMBER PLEASE for $600

ALEX- Number of wards in Tokyo.

MISTY- What is 23? (ALEX- CORRECT), NUMBER PLEASE for $800

ALEX- In Mexico, a quinceanera is a celebration of a girl's turning this age.

ASH- What is 15? (ALEX- CORRECT)

ALEX- And the final clue for this round is the DAILY DOUBLE. So what are you planning to wager, Ash? (ASH- I will wager $2000)

ALEX- Okay then. Here's the clue. It's how many were part of the United States in 1945.

ASH- What is 48

ALEX- YOU GOT IT! That ends the Jeopardy! Round so let's look at the scores. Ash leads with $8200. Max is 2nd with $5200 and Misty is 3rd with $4800. We'll take a commercial break and talk with our players then start DOUBLE JEOPARDY!

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

ALEX- Welcome back. Before we start DOUBLE JEOPARDY!, let's talk with our contestants. First is Max Chan from Doswell, Virginia who works at an amusement park. Now Max, where do work and what ride do you operate?

MAX- I work at Kings Dominion and I operate the Shockwave which is a stand-up coaster built by the Japanese company TOGO and it's the only one of its kind in the United States.

ALEX- Nice. Next we have Ashton Morikawa or Ash as his friends call him. He's a mechanic from Kings Mills, Ohio. What's your favorite car in the whole world?

ASH- My favorite car is the Corvette because it's America's sports car and it's truly an icon.

ALEX- It sure is. Finally our returning champion, Misty Williamson who's a nurse from Torrance. What made you decide to become a nurse?

MISTY- Well I like to make people feel better so that's why I'm a nurse.

ALEX- Alright. 3 great contestants today. Okay it's now time for DOUBLE JEOPARDY! Dollar Values have doubled and there's 2 DAILY DOUBLES. Here are the categories.

A WORLD OF BEER

WISCONSIN

CARS IN THE DICTIONARY

AMERICAN GEOGRAPHY

THE EAGLES (The band not the football team)

AMUSEMENT PARK RIDES

ALEX- For AMUSEMENT PARK RIDES, I will give you the name of a ride and you tell who makes it. Misty you're in last place so you pick first in DOUBLE JEOPARDY!

MISTY- How about AMERICAN GEOGRAPHY for $400

ALEX- This Great Lake is the lowest in elevation & the only one of the 5 sharing its name with a province.

MAX- What is Ontario? (ALEX- CORRECT), AMERICAN GEOGRAPHY for $800

ALEX- This world-famous area within Los Angeles is also an adjective meaning flashy or glamorous.

ASH- What is Hollywood? (ALEX- CORRECT), AMERICAN GEOGRAPHY for $1200

ALEX- We're sure the Berkshires are a chain of hills centered in the western part of this state.

MAX- What is Massachusetts? (ALEX- CORRECT), AMERICAN GEOGRAPHY for $1600

ALEX- These largest cities of Michigan & Iowa were both given French names.

MAX- What are Detroit and Des Moines? (ALEX- CORRECT), AMERICAN GEOGRAPHY for $2000

ALEX- Many Oregon Trail trekkers set out from this Missouri city, the trail's eastern terminus.

ASH- What is Independence? (ALEX- CORRECT), AMUSEMENT PARK RIDES for $400

ALEX- Top Spin

MISTY- What is HUSS? (ALEX- CORRECT), AMUSEMENT PARK RIDES for $800

ALEX- Wave Swinger

MISTY- What is Zierer? (ALEX- CORRECT), AMUSEMENT PARK RIDES for $1200

ALEX- Tilt-A-Whirl

MISTY- What is Sellner Manufacturing? (ALEX- CORRECT), AMUSEMENT PARK RIDES for $1600

ALEX- Answer is a DAILY DOUBLE. You are $3800 behind Ash. So what's your wager?

MISTY- I'm only wagering $1000

ALEX- Alright then, here's the clue. Scrambler.

MISTY- What is Eli Bridge (ALEX- RIGHT), AMUSEMENT PARK RIDES for $2000

ALEX- Inverter

MISTY- What is Chance Morgan? (ALEX- CORRECT), THE EAGLES for $400

ALEX- "The Boys Of Summer" was a solo hit for this Eagles drummer.

MAX- Who is Don Henley? (ALEX- CORRECT), THE EAGLES for $800

ALEX- "You Belong To The City" was a solo hit for this Eagles guitarist.

MAX- Who is Glenn Frey? (ALEX- CORRECT), THE EAGLES for $1200

ALEX- This Eagles hit begins, "Well I'm running down the road tryin' to loosen my load, I've got 7 women on my mind."

MAX- What is Take It Easy? (ALEX- CORRECT), THE EAGLES for $1600

ALEX- This name of a '90s Eagles tour & album was a reference to the likelihood of an Eagles reunion.

ASH- What is Hell Freezes Over? (ALEX- CORRECT), THE EAGLES for $2000

ALEX- "Tequila Sunrise" is a track on this cowboy-themed Eagles album from 1973.

MAX- What is Desperado? (ALEX- CORRECT), A WORLD OF BEER for $400

ALEX- Beck's

MISTY- What is Germany? (ALEX- CORRECT), A WORLD OF BEER for $800

ALEX- Asahi

MAX- What is Japan? (ALEX- CORRECT), A WORLD OF BEER for $1200

ALEX- Foster's

ASH- What is Australia? (ALEX- CORRECT), A WORLD OF BEER for $1600

ALEX- Harp

ASH- What is Ireland? (ALEX- CORRECT), A WORLD OF BEER for $2000

ALEX- Labatt

MAX- What is Canada? (ALEX- CORRECT), CARS IN THE DICTIONARY for $400

ALEX- This Chevy car is perfectly ship-shaped.

ASH- What is the Corvette? (ALEX- CORRECT), CARS IN THE DICTIONARY for $800

ALEX- I think we can all agree on this Honda.

ASH- What is the Accord? (ALEX- CORRECT), CARS IN THE DICTIONARY for $1200

ALEX- This Ford model created quite a storm in North America.

ASH- What is the Thunderbird? (ALEX- CORRECT), CARS IN THE DICTIONARY for $1600

ALEX- It would take many of this Nissan model to reach its limit.

MISTY- What is the Maxima? (ALEX- CORRECT), CARS IN THE DICTIONARY for $2000

ALEX- This Volkswagen model is a real sport.

MISTY- What is the Golf? (ALEX- CORRECT), WISCONSIN for $400

ALEX- This city is home to the Pabst Theater, Pabst Mansion & Pabst Brewery.

MAX- What is Milwaukee? (ALEX- CORRECT), WISCONSIN for $800

ALEX- Well you found the second DAILY DOUBLE. You lead Ash by a thousand. How much are you betting?

MAX- I am wagering $2000

ALEX- Here's the clue. This capital city is the state's second most populous.

MAX- What is Green Bay?

ALEX- Ooh sorry. The correct answer is Madison. Pick Again, Max.

MAX- WISCONSIN for $1200

ALEX- New Glarus was settled by emigrants from this country's canton of Glarus.

ASH- What is Switzerland? (ALEX- CORRECT), WISCONSIN for $1600

ALEX- This state nickname was first used for Wisconsin lead miners who dug their homes in hillsides.

MAX- What is The Badger State? (ALEX- CORRECT)

ALEX- The final clue for the round is These 2 Great Lakes lap the shores of Wisconsin

MISTY- What are Michigan and Superior

ALEX- That's right and that ends DOUBLE JEOPARDY! Let's see how are contestants are doing. Ash leads with $16200. Misty is 2nd with $16200. Max is 3rd with $15600. Here's the category for FINAL JEOPARDY! WOMEN OF THE 1930'S. We'll go to a commercial break and give our players time to think about their wagers.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

ALEX- Welcome back. Our contestants have put in their wagers for FINAL JEOPARDY! The category is WOMEN OF THE 1930'S. The clue is 1 of the men who shot her realized when he saw her body that she'd often waited on him at a cafe in Dallas.

(ROCK & ROLL JEOPARDY! THINK MUSIC PLAYS)

ALEX- Okay then. Let's see what our players put down for their answers. Let's start with Max. He had $15600 and what was his response? WHO WAS BONNIE PARKER? Yes that's correct. She and Clyde Barrow who were shot and killed in 1934. How much did he wager. He wagered $9400 so that brings his score to $25000. Misty, what did you write down. "WHO WAS BONNIE PARKER? Correct and her wager was only $3800 and that brings her to $20000. Finally let's go to Ash. His response was WHO WAS BONNIE PARKER? He's correct as well. His wager was $13800 so that gives him $30000 making Ash the new champion. Join us tomorrow when Ash takes on 2 new contestants. So long everyone.


	2. Game 2

Game #2. Can Ash defend his crown against Drew & Paul?

* * *

(2012-13 JEOPARDY! OPENING)

JOHNNY GILBERT- THIS IS JEOPARDY! Today's contestants are a sports broadcaster from Marysville, Ohio, (DREW NAKAZATO). A hotel employee from Peoria, Illinois, (PAUL IMAMURA). And our returning champion. A mechanic from Kings Mills, Ohio, (ASHTON MORIKAWA), whose one day cash winnings total $30000. And now here is the host of JEOPARDY! ALEX TREBEK!

ALEX- Thanks Johnny. Welcome to Jeopardy! We have 2 contestants trying to take down our returning champion Ash. Let's start the Jeopardy! Round and there's a DAILY DOUBLE in one these categories.

COCA COLA

VIDEO GAME COMPANIES

JAPANESE CUISINE

NFL NICKNAMES

NASCAR

THEME PARK THRILLERS

ALEX- Ash, start us off.

ASH- Let's start with THEME PARK THRILLERS for $200

ALEX- Hersheypark's "Wildcat" rollercoaster is a blast from the past; it's made of this material.

DREW- What is wood? (ALEX- CORRECT), THEME PARK THRILLERS for $400

ALEX- Look! Up in the Six Flags Magic Mountain! It's a bird It's a plane! It's this hero "The Escape"

ASH- What is Superman? (ALEX- CORRECT), THEME PARK THRILLERS for $600

ALEX- Film the following was based on. The ride features an 84-foot, 50 mile per hour plunge.

ASH- What is Jurassic Park? (ALEX- CORRECT), THEME PARK THRILLERS for $800

ALEX- Lord Carnarvon might like the "Montu" coaster at Busch Gardens Tampa Bay; it passes a replica of this tomb.

DREW- What is King Tut's Tomb? (ALEX- CORRECT), THEME PARK THRILLERS for $1000

ALEX- With "Mantis" making an even dozen, Cedar Point in this state has the most roller coasters of any park.

ASH- What is Ohio? (ALEX- CORRECT), NFL NICKNAMES for $200

ALEX- "Broadway Joe"

DREW- Who is Joe Namath? (ALEX- CORRECT), NFL NICKNAMES for $400

ALEX- "Mean Joe"

PAUL- Who is Joe Green? (ALEX- CORRECT), NFL NICKNAMES for $600

ALEX- The Refrigerator"

ASH- Who is William Perry? (ALEX- CORRECT), NFL NICKNAMES for $800

ALEX- "Too Tall" (Timer runs out) The person we were looking for was Ed Jones. Pick again, Ash

ASH- Let's finish the category

ALEX- "Sweetness"

PAUL- Who was Walter Payton? (ALEX- CORRECT), COCA COLA for $200

ALEX- This lemon-lime drink from the Coca-Cola Company was introduced in 1961.

DREW- What is Sprite? (ALEX- CORRECT), COCA COLA for $400

ALEX- A heartwarming Coke commercial from 1979 featured this Steelers lineman.

DREW- Who is Joe Green? (ALEX- CORRECT), COCA COLA for $600

ALEX- In a 1940s hit the Andrews Sisters were drinking this with their Coca-Cola.

ASH- What is rum? (ALEX- CORRECT), COCA COLA for $800

ALEX- Answer is the DAILY DOUBLE. So what's your wager this time Ash?

ASH- I'm wagering $1000

ALEX- Here's the clue. A part of Coca-Cola, this company named for its orange juice also makes Hi-C.

ASH- What is Minute Maid? (ALEX- YOU GOT IT!), COCA COLA for $1000

ALEX- Coca-Cola first advertised on live network TV in 1950 as a sponsor of this ventriloquist.

DREW- Who was Edgar Bergen? (ALEX- CORRECT), VIDEO GAME COMPANIES for $200

ALEX- Shigeru Miyamoto has worked for this company publishing popular games such as Mario and Donkey Kong.

PAUL- What is Nintendo. (ALEX- CORRECT), VIDEO GAME COMPANIES for $400

ALEX- Gran Turismo, Italian for Grand Touring, is a popular franchise of this Sony subsidiary.

PAUL- What is Polyphony Digital? (ALEX- CORRECT), VIDEO GAME COMPANIES for $600

ALEX- Hideo Kojima was written the scripts for the games Metal Gear Solid and Policenauts for this company.

PAUL- What is Konami? (ALEX- CORRECT), VIDEO GAME COMPANIES for $800

ALEX- Some of this company's biggest sellers are Sonic and Virtua Fighter.

DREW- What is Sega? (ALEX- CORRECT), VIDEO GAME COMPANIES for $1000

ALEX- This company is most notably known for its sports division.

ASH- What is Electronic Arts? (ALEX- CORRECT), NASCAR for $200

ALEX- It's what the "SC" stands for in NASCAR.

DREW- What is stock car? (ALEX- CORRECT), NASCAR for $400

ALEX- Held each February, this Florida contest is the premier race on the NASCAR circuit.

DREW- What is The Daytona 500? (ALEX- CORRECT), NASCAR for $600

ALEX- This color flag is used to signal the beginning of a NASCAR race & any restarts.

PAUL- What is green? (ALEX- CORRECT), NASCAR for $800

ALEX- Some NASCAR races use this kind of "plate" designed to decrease horsepower & speed.

PAUL- What is a restrictor plate? (ALEX- CORRECT), NASCAR for $1000

ALEX- This former NFL coach & Super Bowl winner is also a successful NASCAR team owner.

ASH- Who is Joe Gibbs? (ALEX- CORRECT), JAPANESE CUISINE for $200

ALEX- Sake is made by kneading, then heating & fermenting this.

DREW- What is rice? (ALEX- CORRECT), JAPANESE CUISINE for $400

ALEX- Cows for this type of beef drink beer to stimulate their appetite & are massaged to relieve sore muscles.

PAUL- What is Kobe? (ALEX- CORRECT), JAPANESE CUISINE for $600

ALEX- Many of the shrimp sold here in the Tsukiji Market will end up as this deep-fried dish, which surprisingly was introduced to Japan by the Portuguese.

DREW- What is tempura? (ALEX- CORRECT), JAPANESE CUISINE for $800

ALEX- The most valuable part of the tuna is the fatty belly meat known by this Japanese name.

PAUL- What is toro?

ALEX- That's right. That ends the JEOPARDY! Round so let's see how everyone's doing. Ash leads with $6200 and we have a close game for 2nd between Drew and Paul. Drew $5600 and Paul is only $200 behind with $5400. We'll take a commercial break and talk with our players.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

ALEX- Welcome back. Before DOUBLE JEOPARDY! Begins, I would like to chat with our players. First we have Drew Nakazato who's a sports broadcaster from Marysville, Ohio. Drew tell me about your encounter with Enrique Iglesias.

DREW- This happened in July of 2005 when I was in Miami and I dropped the keys to my rental car and the guy who picked them up was Enrique Iglesias then I asked someone wanted to take a picture of me and him. Let me show you the picture which includes his autograph. (Drew shows Alex a picture of him and Enrique Iglesias with an autograph by Enrique.)

ALEX- That's awesome. Next we have Paul Imamura who's from Peoria, Illinois. He's a hotel employee. How did you get involved in working in hotels?

PAUL- Well, I was working at a hotel in the Saitama Prefecture of Japan where I'm originally from and I was very interested in the industry and I moved to Peoria in 2005 and have lived there since.

ALEX- That sounds neat. Finally we have Ash, our returning champion. Now Ash, you brought someone who means a lot to you. Can you show me where she is?

ASH- Sure. Her name is May and she and I have been great friends since 1992. (Ash points to May in the audience then May says "YOU CAN DO IT, ASHY BOY!)

ALEX- Great. Ladies and gentlemen, give a nice round of applause for our contestants. Alright then, it's time for DOUBLE JEOPARDY! Where the values double and we have 2 DAILY DOBLES. The categories are

FRANCHISES

WORLD OF CURRENCY

GENERAL SCIENCE

AMERICAN HISTORY

AEROSMITH

ADD A LETTER

ALEX- Paul, you're in last place so you pick first in DOUBLE JEOPARDY!

PAUL- How about GENERAL SCIENCE for $400

ALEX- This white, glossy coating on your teeth is the hardest substance in the human body.

PAUL- What is enamel? (ALEX- CORRECT), GENERAL SCIENCE for $800

ALEX- Whether alternating or direct, it's a flow of electricity.

ASH- What is current? (ALEX- CORRECT), GENERAL SCIENCE for $1200

ALEX- Light that bounces off a flat surface is reflected; light bent in a transparent medium is this.

DREW- What is refracted? (ALEX- CORRECT), GENERAL SCIENCE for $1600

ALEX- Dry ice is made by compressing and cooling this gas.

PAUL- What is carbon dioxide? (ALEX- CORRECT), GENERAL SCIENCE for $2000

ALEX- "For every action there's an equal & opposite reaction" is Newton's third law of this.

ASH- What is motion? (ALEX- CORRECT), AEROSMITH for $400

ALEX- This is Steven Tyler's real name.

PAUL- Who is Steven Victor Tallarico? (ALEX- CORRECT), AEROSMITH for $800

ALEX- This is one of the band's nicknames.

ASH- What is The Bad Boys From Boston? (ALEX- CORRECT), AEROSMITH for $1200

ALEX- It's the year "Toys in the Attic" was released.

DREW- The year was 1975.

ALEX- Correct but we need your response in the form of a question but you have the correct year so pick again.

DREW- AEROSMITH for $1600

ALEX- There's one of the 2 DAILY DOUBLES. You trail by $1800. How much are you wagering?

DREW- I'll wager $1000 Alex

ALEX- Okay then here's the clue. In 1972 the band was signed to this record giant.

DREW- What is Columbia Records? (ALEX- YOU GOT IT!), AEROSMITH for $2000

ALEX- This is how many top 40 hit's the band has scored.

ASH- What is 21 (ALEX- CORRECT), FRANCHISES for $400

ALEX- Main product of both Papa Murphy's & Papa John's.

PAUL- What is pizza? (ALEX- CORRECT), FRANCHISES for $800

ALEX- Auntie Anne's Inc., a fast-growing franchise, sells the hand-rolled soft type of these treats.

PAUL- What are pretzels? (ALEX- CORRECT), FRANCHISES for $1200

ALEX- This chain serves Friday's Fajitas on Saturday, Sunday & Monday, it's one of their trademarks.

DREW- What is T.G.I. Friday's? (ALEX- CORRECT), FRANCHISES for $1600

ALEX- Founded in 1980 as an alternative to the post office, it's now this UPS company.

ASH- What is Mail Boxes Etc? (ALEX- CORRECT), FRANCHISES for $2000

ALEX- Food that fills in the blank in "The Great Steak & _ Company."

DREW- What is potato? (ALEX- CORRECT), WORLD OF CURRENCY for $400

ALEX- An 1873 law states that this creature must appear on the reverse of all U.S. coins greater than 10 cents.

ASH- What is the bald eagle? (ALEX- CORRECT), WORLD OF CURRENCY for $800

ALEX- In Montevideo you may go Uruguay & I'll go mine, but we'll both spend these.

ASH- What are pesos? (ALEX- CORRECT), WORLD OF CURRENCY for $1200

ALEX- Answer. The other DAILY DOUBLE for this round. So how much are you putting on the line, Ash?

ASH- I'll wager $5800

ALEX- If you get this right, your score will be $20000. Here's the clue. To buy 16 ounces of cookies in Cairo, you'll need the Egyptian this.

ASH- What are pounds? (ALEX- THAT'S RIGHT!), WORLD OF CURRENCY for $1600

ALEX- With no birrs to spend, it'll be adios Ababa for you in this country.

DREW- What is Ethiopia? (ALEX- CORRECT), WORLD OF CURRENCY for $2000

ALEX- Befitting his importance, this 13th century conqueror appears on Mongolia's currency.

DREW- Who is Genghis Khan? (ALEX- CORRECT), ADD A LETTER for $400

ALEX- By adding a letter to "ticked", you can go from being ticked to this much better opposite.

ASH- What is tickled? (ALEX- CORRECT), ADD A LETTER for $800

ALEX- When you add this letter to "quart", instead of a unit of measure, you get a mineral.

ASH- What is quartz? (ALEX- CORRECT), ADD A LETTER for $1200

ALEX- When you add a letter to "started" you may be truly surprised when you get this.

ASH- What is startled? (ALEX- CORRECT), ADD A LETTER for $1600

ALEX- Add this letter to sale & it becomes a type of rock.

ASH- What is shale? (ALEX- CORRECT), ADD A LETTER for $2000

ALEX- Add a letter to a candy bar or a low-growing shrub to get this word, the floor of a fireplace.

ASH- What is a hearth/heath (ALEX- CORRECT), AMERICAN HISTORY for $400

ALEX- After General Cornwallis Surrendered at Yorktown, this American traitor accompanied him back to England.

DREW- Who was Benedict Arnold? (ALEX- CORRECT), AMERICAN HISTORY for $800

ALEX- Abraham Lincoln died across the street from this theatre on April 15, 1865.

DREW- What is Ford's Theatre? (ALEX- CORRECT), AMERICAN HISTORY for $1200

ALEX- In the first census conducted in 1790, this state with nearly 692,000 people was the most populous.

DREW- What is Virginia? (ALEX- CORRECT), AMERICAN HISTORY for $1600

ALEX- In 1955, Martin Luther King Jr. led a bus boycott in Montgomery after this woman was arrested for refusing to give up her seat.

DREW- Who was Rosa Parks?

ALEX- Correct and the final clue for the round is Beverage World reports that in 1996 the U.S. exceeded this country in number of breweries for the first time.

DREW- What is Germany?

ALEX- Correct. And the last clue for this round is Now sounding oxymoronic, these alliterative Republicans were the party's anti-slavery wing in its early years

(TIMER RUNS OUT)

ALEX- What we were looking for was Radical Republicans. That ends DOUBLE JEOPARDY! Let's see how everyone is doing. Ash leads with $26000. Drew is 2nd with $19800. Paul is 3rd with $9000. Here's the clue for FINAL JEOPARDY! It's TELEVISION. We'll take another commercial break and give our players a chance to make their wagers.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

ALEX- Welcome back. Our players made their wagers during the commercial break and now they are ready for today's clue for FINAL JEOPARDY! A 1997 episode of this CBS series guest starred Tommy Chong and Phillip Michael Thomas. 30 seconds players.

(ROCK & ROLL JEOPARDY THINK MUSIC PLAYS)

ALEX- Alright then, let's see how everyone did. Paul came up with "What is Miami Vice?" That's not the show were looking for. What was your wager? $7000 so that takes you down to $2000. Drew had a good DOUBLE JEOPARDY! Round. He put down "What is Nash Bridges?" You're right. And you wager was $5200 so that takes you to $25000. Ash looks pretty confident. Did her put down Nash Bridges? He did and what was your wager. He wagered $24000 taking him to $50000. That means his 2 day cash winnings total $80000. Ash will take on 2 new contestants tomorrow. So long folks. We'll see you again on JEOPARDY!


	3. Game 3

Game #3. Can either Brendan or Solidad take down Ash and become the new Jeopardy! champion?

* * *

(2012-13 JEOPARDY! OPENING)

JOHNNY GILBERT- THIS IS JEOPARDY! Let's meet today's contestants. A computer technician from San Diego, California (SOLIDAD GARCIA SANDOVAL). A school guidance counselor from Agoura Hills, California (BRENDAN BIRCH). And our returning champion. A mechanic from Kings Mills, Ohio, Ashton Morikawa, whose 2 day cash winnings total $80000. And now here's the host of Jeopardy! ALEX TREBEK

ALEX- Thank you Johnny. Hello folks. Welcome to another great game of JEOPARDY! Today, we have Brendan and Solidad taking on our returning champion. Let's start the Jeopardy round and there's a DAILY DOUBLE somewhere in one of these categories.

GIMME AN "F"

ACTORS-DIRECTORS

TOOL TIME

NICKNAMES

STUPID ANSWERS (You'll love this category) &

20th CENTURY AMERICA

ALEX- You pick first, ASH

ASH- TOOL TIME for $200

ALEX- When it "falls", you're fired

ASH- What is the axe? (ALEX- CORRECT), TOOL TIME for $400

ALEX- It's the musical tool hear, see? (A noise plays)

ASH- What is a saw? (ALEX- CORRECT), TOOL TIME for $600

ALEX- A sharp twist of your muscle that might make you a "monkey" out of you is this tool.

ASH- What is a wrench? (ALEX- CORRECT), TOOL TIME for $800

ALEX- Things on the up & up are "on" this tool, honest.

ASH- What is a square? (ALEX- CORRECT), TOOL TIME for $1000

ALEX- To go at something full force is to go to at it with this tool "and tongs".

BRENDAN- What is a hammer? (ALEX- CORRECT), ACTORS-DIRECTORS for $200

ALEX- 2 years after a riding accident left him paralyzed, he directed the HBO drama "In The Gloaming".

SOLIDAD- Who was Christopher Reeve? (ALEX- CORRECT), ACTORS-DIRECTORS for $400

ALEX- Star Trek's Mr. Spock, he showed his comedy side with the direction of "Three Men And A Baby".

ASH- Who is Leonard Nimoy? (ALEX- CORRECT), ACTORS-DIRECTORS for $600

ALEX- He cast Debbie Reynolds as his "mother" in a 1996 film.

ASH- Who is Albert Brooks? (ALEX- CORRECT), ACTORS-DIRECTORS for $800

ALEX- In 1990 he directed him in title role of "Dick Tracy".

SOLIDAD- Who is Warren Beatty? (ALEX- CORRECT), ACTORS-DIRECTORS for $1000

ALEX- Answer is the DAILY DOUBLE. How much are you wagering?

SOLIDAD- Let's make it a true DAILY DOUBLE

ALEX- Okay. If you're right, you will be tied with Ash for 1st place. The clue is Forest Whitaker of "The Crying Game" made his directorial debut with this Whitney Houston film about 4 friends.

SOLIDAD- What is Waiting to Exhale? (ALEX- YOU GOT IT!), GIMME AN "F" for $200

ALEX- A small bit of snow, soap, or cereal.

ASH- What is a flake? (ALEX- CORRECT), GIMME AN "F" for $400

ALEX- Eliza Doolittle, or a precious little petal scatterer.

BRENDAN- What is a flower girl? (ALEX- CORRECT), GIMME AN "F" for $600 (BRENDAN- $1400)

ALEX- It's a "digital" painting technique.

BRENDAN- What is finger painting? (ALEX- CORRECT), GIMME AN "F" for $800

ALEX- Broken, like some bones or cartoon "fairy tales".

ASH- What is Fractured? (ALEX- CORRECT), GIMME AN "F" for $1000

ALEX- This weather phenomenon "comes on little cat feet".

ASH- What is fog? (ALEX- CORRECT), STUPID ANSWERS for $200

ALEX- The old Milwaukee brewing company is headquartered in this city.

ASH- What is Milwaukee? (ALEX- CORRECT), STUPID ANSWERS for $400

ALEX- The Statue of Liberty towers 305 feet from foundation to torch above this island.

ASH- What is Liberty Island? (ALEX- CORRECT), STUPID ANSWERS for $600

ALEX- 26 nations united to draw up a Jan. 1, 1942 declaration that led the way for the creation of this in 1945.

ASH- What is The United Nations? (ALEX- CORRECT), STUPID ANSWERS for $800

ALEX- This capital city of Luxembourg lies on a plateau into which the Alzette & Petrusse rivers flow.

ASH- What is Luxembourg? (ALEX- CORRECT), STUPID ANSWERS for $1000

ALEX- Masi Oka plays a character with this first name on the TV show "Heroes".

SOLIDAD- Who is Hiro? (ALEX- CORRECT), NICKNAMES for $200

ALEX- Last name of the mother & son who were "Miss Lillian" & "Grits".

SOLIDAD- What is Carter? (ALEX- CORRECT), NICKNAMES for $400

ALEX- Fishy nickname shared by Football's Vernon Smith & Baseball's James Hunter.

SOLIDAD- What is Catfish? (ALEX- CORRECT), NICKNAMES for $600

ALEX- Gangster Martin Goldsmith was nicknamed this, with 2 "G"s; Benjamin Siegel had only one.

SOLIDAD- What is Buggsy? (ALEX- CORRECT), NICKNAMES for $800

ALEX- You've got this one nailed if you know this is Louis Terkel's nickname.

SOLIDAD- What is Studs? (ALEX- CORRECT), NICKNAMES for $1000

ALEX- Born in 1861, this Chicago chewing gum businessman was known as the "Monarch of mastication".

BRENDAN- Who was William Wrigley Jr? (ALEX- CORRECT), 20th CENTURY AMERICA for $200

ALEX- Date on which the U.S. celebrated its bicentennial.

ASH- What is July 4, 1976? (ALEX- CORRECT), 20th CENTURY AMERICA for $400

ALEX- Hearings to determine whether this president should be impeached began May 9, 1974.

BRENDAN- Who was Richard Nixon? (ALEX- CORRECT), 20th CENTURY AMERICA for $600

ALEX- In April 1964, Ford introduced this new sporty car with a $2,368 sticker price.

BRENDAN- What is the Mustang? (ALEX- CORRECT), 20th CENTURY AMERICA for $800

ALEX- When completed in 1936, it was the world's tallest dam.

ASH- What is Hoover Dam?

ALEX- Correct and the last for this round is What a turn-on! "Energy Turns On the World" was the theme of the 1982 World's Fair in this Tennessee city.

SOLIDAD- What is Knoxville?

ALEX- Right and that ends the Jeopardy round so let's see how everyone's doing. Ash leads with $7000. Solidad is 2nd with $6000. Brendan is 3rd with $4000 and he will choose first in DOUBLE JEOPARDY! We'll take a break and talk with our players.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

ALEX- Welcome back. Before we start Double Jeopardy, let's talk with our players. First up is Solidad Garcia from San Diego. Now tell me about yourself living in Japan.

SOLIDAD- After I graduated from San Diego State, I got a job in Maebashi, Gunma Prefecture as a computer technician for the high school and I returned in 2000 where I work at Mission Bay High School which was where I went for high school and my mom teaches a computer class there too.

ALEX- Nice. Next up is Brendan Birch who's a school guidance counselor from Agoura Hills. What made you want to be a guidance counselor.

BRENDAN- Well I usually like to work with students so that's how I became a guidance counselor.

ALEX- Sounds good with me. Now Ash, tell me about your music collection which you probably have on an I-Pod.

ASH- Well I really like the Rock/Pop genre but I like a little of everything. I've got Aerosmith, Lynard Skynard and a whole lot of other music.

ALEX- Well at least you don't get bored when you listen to music. We have 3 awesome players today. Now let's get on with Double Jeopardy. There's 2 DAILY DOUBLES. Here are the categories.

NEWSPAPER NAMES

"ITZ" (The answer will contain these letters)

WHICH CAME FIRST

PASTA

NAME THE YEAR &

IN MEMORIAM 2008

ALEX- Brendan, pick the first clue for this round.

BRENDAN- Okay then. How about "ITZ" for $400

ALEX- In this football play linebackers rush a quarterback to sack him.

ASH- What is a blitz? (ALEX- CORRECT), "ITZ" for $800

ALEX- In a song title, we're "putting on" this.

ASH- What is ritz? (ALEX- CORRECT), "ITZ" for $1200

ALEX- Skiers who fall on their derrieres leave this German "mark" in the snow.

ASH- What is sitz? (ALEX- CORRECT), "ITZ" for $1600

ALEX- John F. Kennedy's middle name.

ASH- What is Fitzgerald? (ALEX- CORRECT), "ITZ" for $2000

ALEX- Synonymous with "meddle" or "snoop", this Yiddish word means to offer unsolicited advice.

ASH- What is kibitz? (ALEX- CORRECT), NEWSPAPER NAMES for $400

ALEX- The papers with this name in NYC & L.A. have combined daily circulations of over 2 million.

SOLIDAD- What is Times? (ALEX- CORRECT), NEWSPAPER NAMES for $800

ALEX- Meaning of the name of Nicaragua's La Prensa, or what Nicaragua hasn't always had "freedom of".

SOLIDAD- What is the press? (ALEX- CORRECT), NEWSPAPER NAMES for $1200

ALEX- Portland's largest paper is the Oregonian; this city's is the Tennessean.

SOLIDAD- What is Nashville? (ALEX- CORRECT), NEWSPAPER NAMES for $1600

ALEX- Correct pronunciation of the name of a 234-year-old Hartford paper, or the type of "events" it covers.

SOLIDAD- What is current? (ALEX- CORRECT), NEWSPAPER NAMES for $2000

ALEX- There's one of the DAILY DOUBLES. How much are you willing to wager?

SOLIDAD- I will wager $2000.

ALEX- Okay then. Here's the clue. The name of this Tulsa morning paper is a translation of Germany's Die Welt.

SOLIDAD- I have no idea, Alex. SORRY!

ALEX- What we were looking for was The World. That takes you down to $8000 but there still is a lot of game left. Pick again.

SOLIDAD- WHICH CAME FIRST for $400.

ALEX- Revolver, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, Meet The Beatles.

SOLIDAD- What is Meet The Beatles? (ALEX- CORRECT), WHICH CAME FIRST for $800

ALEX- Calamity Jane, Jane Curtin, Lady Jane Grey.

BRENDAN- Who is Lady Jane Grey? (ALEX- CORRECT), WHICH CAME FIRST for $1200

ALEX- William Baldwin, Daniel Baldwin, Alec Baldwin.

BRENDAN- Who is Alec Baldwin? (ALEX- CORRECT), WHICH CAME FIRST for $1600

ALEX- Ramses II, Nebuchadnezzar, King Solomon.

SOLIDAD- Who was Ramses II? (ALEX- CORRECT), WHICH CAME FIRST for $2000

ALEX- Oklahoma's Statehood, Hawaii's Statehood, Arizona's Statehood.

ASH- What is Oklahoma's Statehood? (ALEX- CORRECT), IN MEMORIAM 2008 for $400

ALEX- This ABC sportscaster long associated with the Olympics didn't get to see the Beijing games, as he died in June.

ASH- Who was Jim McKay? (ALEX- CORRECT), IN MEMORIAM 2008 for $800

ALEX- He became the world's most famous beekeeper when he conquered Everest in 1953.

ASH- Who was Sir Edmund Hillary? (ALEX- CORRECT), IN MEMORIAM 2008 for $1200

ALEX- Sadly, we'll never again hear this comedian do his "7 words you can never say on TV" routine.

ASH- Who was George Carlin? (ALEX- CORRECT), IN MEMORIAM 2008 for $1600

ALEX- A nationally syndicated newspaper columnist, he also hosted the TV show "Firing Line" 1966-1999.

ASH- Who was William F. Buckley Jr? (ALEX- CORRECT), IN MEMORIAM 2008 for $2000

ALEX- This Oscar-winning director's very literary output included "Cold Mountain" & "The English Patient".

ASH- Who was Anthony Minghella? (ALEX- CORRECT), PASTA for $400

ALEX- Most Catholics know paternoster as the Lord's this, but it's also a pasta that's great in soups prayer.

SOLIDAD- What is a prayer? (ALEX- CORRECT), PASTA for $800

ALEX- This body part sometimes precedes "macaroni" in the name of a pasta.

SOLIDAD- What is elbow? (ALEX- CORRECT), PASTA for $1200

ALEX- Rotelle look like these, complete with spokes.

SOLIDAD- What are wheels? (ALEX- CORRECT), PASTA for $1600

ALEX- The USMC can tell you that fidelini means "little" these "ones".

SOLIDAD- What is faithful? (ALEX- CORRECT), PASTA for $2000

ALEX- Well there's the other DAILY DOUBLE. So how much are you wagering?

SOLIDAD- I am wagering $6000

ALEX- If you are correct, you'll have $20000. Here's the clue. Gemelli, meaning this in Italian, looks like 2 strands of spaghetti twisted together.

SOLIDAD- What is twins?

ALEX- That's using your noodle. Pick again, Solidad.

SOLIDAD- NAME THE YEAR for $400

ALEX- U.S. elects 46-year-old Bill Clinton president.

BRENDAN- What is 1992? (ALEX- CORRECT), NAME THE YEAR for $800

ALEX- Jack Ruby shoots Lee Harvey Oswald.

BRENDAN- What is 1963? (ALEX- CORRECT), NAME THE YEAR for $1200

ALEX- Elvis Presley dies in Memphis, Tennessee.

BRENDAN- What is 1977? (ALEX- CORRECT), NAME THE YEAR for $1600

ALEX- Napoleon meets his Waterloo, literally.

BRENDAN- What is 1815?

ALEX- Right and the last clue is Pakistan becomes independent of Great Britain.

ASH- What is 1947?

ALEX- That's correct and that ends Double Jeopardy. Let's see how everyone's doing. Ash leads with $23000. Solidad's 2nd with $20000 and Brendan's 3rd with $10000. Here's the category for FINAL JEOPARDY. It's NEW MEXICO CITIES. We'll take a commercial break and let our players think about their wagers.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

ALEX- Welcome back. During the break, our players made their wagers so now they're ready for the clue. Here it is. Its full Spanish name originally mean "The Royal City of The Holy Faith of Saint Francis of Assisi. 30 seconds players. Good luck everyone.

(ROCK & ROLL JEOPARDY! THINK MUSIC PLAYS)

ALEX- Alright, let's see how everyone did. Brendan was 3rd going into FINAL JEOPARDY! What was his response? "WHAT IS ALBUQUERQUE?" Sorry that's wrong. How much will that cost you? It will cost you $4000 taking you down to $6000. Solidad put down "What is La Cruces?" That too is incorrect. She wagered nothing so she stays at $20000. Finally let's see what Ash wrote. "What is Santa Fe?" He's correct and his wager was $17000. That brings him to $40000 so now he has a 3 day total of $120000. We'll see you tomorrow when 2 new contestants take on Ash.


	4. Game 4

Game #4. Ash goes up against Dawn and Hilda. Can one of the two girl defeat Ash?

* * *

(2012-13 JEOPARDY! OPENING)

JOHNNY GILBERT- THIS IS JEOPARDY! Today's contestants are an orthopedic surgeon from Jacksonville, Florida (DAWN IWASE). A talent agent from Manhattan (HILDA APPENHEIMER). And our returning champion. A mechanic from Kings Mills, Ohio (ASHTON MORIKAWA). Whose 3 day cash winnings total $120000. And now here is the host of JEOPARDY! ALEX TREBEK!

ALEX- Thanks Johnny. Welcome to another exciting episode of JEOPARDY! Today Dawn and Hilda try to beat Ash who has really been in a league of his own the past 3 days. Let's get rolling, shall we? There's a DAILY DOUBLE in one of these categories.

NEW ENGLAND

SMITHSONIAN TV PROPS

SAMUEL L. JACKSON

TOM PETTY LYRICS

VIDEO GAMES

LED ZEPPELIN

ALEX- You go first, Ash.

ASH- Okay. SAMUEL L. JACKSON for $200

ALEX- In the late '80s, Sam was the rehearsal stand-in for this comedy legend on his self-titled sitcom.

HILDA- Who is Bill Crosby? (ALEX- CORRECT), SAMUEL L. JACKSON for $400

ALEX- Sam proclaimed, "And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee" in this 1994 film.

HILDA- What is Pulp Fiction? (ALEX- CORRECT), SAMUEL L. JACKSON for $600

ALEX- In 1995 Sam's Zeus Carver had a rough day with Bruce Willis in this sequel.

HILDA- What is Die Hard 3? (ALEX- CORRECT), SAMUEL L. JACKSON for $800

ALEX- As Elijah Price, Sam was the frail antithesis to Bruce Willis in this 2000 flick.

HILDA- What is Unbreakable? (ALEX- CORRECT), SAMUEL L. JACKSON for $1000

ALEX- Lucius Best was the secret identity of this ultra-cool "Incredibles" character voiced by Sam.

ASH- Who is Frozone? (ALEX- CORRECT), VIDEO GAMES for $200

ALEX- A back-stabbing friend tries to keep you from going pro in the underground game named for this skateboarder.

ASH- Who is Tony Hawk? (ALEX- CORRECT), VIDEO GAMES for $400

ALEX- After his release from maximum security, Tommy Vercetti tries to take over Vice City in this game.

ASH- What is Grand Theft: Vice City? (ALEX- CORRECT), VIDEO GAMES for $600

ALEX- "MK Trilogy" packages all 3 versions of this game on one cartridge.

ASH- What is Mortal Kombat? (ALEX- CORRECT), VIDEO GAMES for $800

ALEX- A Ford Escort can race a VW Beetle in this "A-spec" PlayStation racing game with over 150 cars.

ASH- What is Gran Turismo 3? (ALEX- CORRECT), VIDEO GAMES for $1000

ALEX- Paddles ready? Hasbro has updated this Atari title, the grandfather of video games.

ASH- What is Pong? (ALEX- CORRECT), SMITHSONIAN TV PROPS for $200

ALEX- A hand phaser from this 1960's Sci-Fi series is there; hope it's set on stun.

HILDA- What is Star Trek? (ALEX- CORRECT), SMITHSONIAN TV PROPS for $400

ALEX- Her charwoman costume is on display.

DAWN- Who is Carol Burnett? (ALEX- CORRECT), SMITHSONIAN TV PROPS for $600

ALEX- There's the DAILY DOUBLE. You can risk up to $1000.

DAWN- I will wager only $600.

ALEX- If you're right, you'll have $1000. The clue is a seltzer bottle, used by this howdy doody clown is part of the collection.

DAWN- Who is Clarabell? (ALEX- THAT'S RIGHT!), SMITHSONIAN TV PROPS for $800

ALEX- The museum has a pith helmet and a safari jacket worn by this "Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom" star.

HILDA- Who was Marlin Perkins? (ALEX- CORRECT), SMITHSONIAN TV PROPS for $1000

ALEX- A Detroit Tigers Baseball cap and Hawaiian shirt came from this show.

ASH- What is Magnum PI? (ALEX- CORRECT), TOM PETTY LYRICS for $200

ALEX- Gonna to stand my ground, won't be turned around and I'll keep this world from dragging me down gonna to stand my ground.

ASH- What is I Won't Back Down? (ALEX- CORRECT), TOM PETTY LYRICS for $400

ALEX- It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down I had the radio on, I was driving trees flew by, me and Del were singing' little Runaway I was flying.

HILDA- What is Running Down a Dream? (ALEX- CORRECT), TOM PETTY LYRICS for $600

ALEX- She's a good girl, loves her mama Loves Jesus and America too She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis Loves horses and her boyfriend too.

HILDA- What is Free Falling? (ALEX- CORRECT), TOM PETTY LYRICS for $800

ALEX- After all it was a great big world With lots of places to run to And if she had to die trying She had one little promise she was gonna keep.

ASH- What is American Girl? (ALEX- CORRECT), TOM PETTY LYRICS for $1000

ALEX- You think you're gonna take her away With your money and your cocaine Keep thinking that her mind is gonna change But I know everything is okay.

DAWN- What is Listen to her Heart? (ALEX- CORRECT), NEW ENGLAND for $200

ALEX- This state's about the size of the other 5 combined.

DAWN- What is Maine? (ALEX- CORRECT), NEW ENGLAND for $400

ALEX- Shortest state motto, "hope!," appropriately belongs to this New England state.

DAWN- What is Rhode Island? (ALEX- CORRECT), NEW ENGLAND for $600

ALEX- The last president born in New England.

DAWN- Who is George H.W. Bush? (ALEX- CORRECT), NEW ENGLAND for $800

ALEX- In 1964, it became the 1st in the nation to have a state lottery.

DAWN- What is New Hampshire? (ALEX- CORRECT), NEW ENGLAND for $1000

ALEX- Igor Sikorsky built the 1st one rotor helicopter in this state, which still makes the most helicopters.

ASH- What is Connecticut? (ALEX- CORRECT), LED ZEPPELIN for $200

name usually given to the untitled album that includes "Stairway to Heaven"

HILDA- What's Led Zeppelin IV? LED ZEPPELIN for $400

ALEX- This second-generation Zeppeliner played drums when the band got together at Madison Square Garden in 1988.

HILDA- Who is Jason Bonham? (ALEX- CORRECT), LED ZEPPELIN for $600

ALEX- This member has become a hot producer, working with Heart & The Butthole Surfers

HILDA- Who is John Paul Jones? (ALEX- CORRECT), LED ZEPPELIN for $800

ALEX- According to a common story, the group's name came from a favorite phrase of this man who dies in 1978

HILDA- Who was Keith Moon?

ALEX- That's right and the last clue for the Jeopardy! round is The boys formed this label in 1974 & it released all their subsequent albums.

ASH- What is Swan Song?

ALEX- Right and that ends the Jeopardy round so let's look at how everyone is doing. Ash leads with $7000. HILDA is 2nd with $6000. Dawn is 3rd with $4000. We'll take a commercial break and chat with our players.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

ALEX- Welcome back. Before we start DOUBLE JEOPARDY, I would like to talk with our contestants. First up is Dawn Iwase who is an orthopedic surgeon from Jacksonville, Florida. Now Dawn, tell your story about you running into someone famous.

DAWN- Well earlier this year in May, I was about to graduate from Florida when I ran into get this Robert Duvall. I was running home when I saw him and a friend of mines took a picture of me and him which I have right. (Dawn shows Alex the picture of her and Robert Duvall.)

ALEX- Very nice. Next up is Hilda Appenheimer, a talent agent from Manhattan. Now tell me about your job because there is some stuff that I found to be really interesting.

HILDA- Well, the agency I work for tends to deal with young dancers in Manhattan who hope to become actors and actresses or stage performers when they become older so I usually help with their instructor's choreography.

ALEX- I see. And last of all, Ash. Now tell me about your run in with fame.

ASH- It happened in 2005 in Japan. I met Hayden Christensen during the premiere of Star Wars Episode 3 in June of that year. I have a photo of me and him with his autograph. (He then shows his picture with him and Hayden Christensen to Alex.)

ALEX- That's really cool. Let's hear it for our contestants. Alright, let's play DOUBLE JEOPARDY! There's 2 DAILY DOUBLES. The categories are

EXPLOSIVES

PLASTICS

SIMPSONS' GUEST VOICES

POTENT POTABLES

CELEBRITY RHYME TIME &

LET'S DO LUNCH

ALEX- Dawn, since you're in last place, you choose first in DOUBLE JEOPARDY!

DAWN- How about PLASTICS for $400

ALEX- In July of 1988, the Soviet Olympic committee head Yuri Titov was issued the 1st "Sovcard" on of these.

DAWN- What is a credit card. (ALEX- CORRECT), PLASTICS for $800

ALEX- In 1868, John W. Hyatt created the 1st "Celluloid" to replace the ivory balls used in this sport.

DAWN- What is billiards? (ALEX- CORRECT), PLASTICS for $1200

ALEX- Meaning "upon oxygen," it's any of resins that form a strong adhesion.

DAWN- What is an epoxy? (ALEX- CORRECT), PLASTICS for $1600

ALEX- In 1988, this Danish "city" made out of little plastic bricks celebrated its 20th anniversary.

DAWN- What is Legoland? (ALEX- CORRECT), PLASTICS for $2000

ALEX- There's one of the DAILY DOUBLES. How much are you wagering?

DAWN- I will wager $1000

ALEX- Here's the clue. The plastic fiber that was the title of a 1981 film starring the late divine.

DAWN- What is Polyester? (ALEX- YOU GOT IT!), SIMPSONS' GUEST VOICES for $400

ALEX- This former Beatle & his wife gave advice to new vegetarian Lisa Simpson.

ASH- Who is Paul McCartney? (ALEX- CORRECT), SIMPSONS' GUEST VOICES for $800

ALEX- This actor who plays "Frasier"'s brother voiced the brother of Sideshow Bob, played by Kelsey Grammer.

ASH- Who is David Hyde Pierce? (ALEX- CORRECT), SIMPSONS' GUEST VOICES for $1200

ALEX- After the success of the Flaming Moe drink, this Steven Tyler band performs at Moe's.

ASH- Who is Aerosmith? (ALEX- CORRECT), SIMPSONS' GUEST VOICES for $1600

ALEX- One of Johnny Carson's last guests, she helped Krusty the Clown revive his career.

ASH- Who is Bette Midler? (ALEX- CORRECT), SIMPSONS' GUEST VOICES for $2000

ALEX- Bart appeared on the late night talk show of this man, a former "Simpsons" writer.

HILDA- Who is Conan O'Brien? (ALEX- CORRECT), EXPLOSIVES for $400

ALEX- This 3-lettered nitrogen compound popular in demolition can be cast in liquid form, because it melts at 178 degrees, but won't explode below 464.

HILDA- What is TNT? (ALEX- CORRECT), EXPLOSIVES for $800

ALEX- Explosives deal effectively with rock; that's why this industry is the no. 1 U.S. civilian user of them, with West Virginia among the top consuming states.

ASH- What is coal mining? (ALEX- CORRECT), EXPLOSIVES for $1200

ALEX- This basic type of explosive, like C-4, uses a binder that permits the explosive to be shaped into a desired form.

ASH- What is a plastic explosive? (ALEX- CORRECT), EXPLOSIVES for $1600

ALEX- It's the common 4-letter adjective for explosives that when detonated, combust nearly instantly at great pressure.

HILDA- What is high? (ALEX- CORRECT), EXPLOSIVES for $2000

ALEX- There's the other DAILY DOUBLE. How much are you wagering?

HILDA- I will only wager $1000.

ALEX- Here's the clue. In the United States, dynamite has largely been replaced by the more efficient ANFO, short for "ammonium nitrate" this.

HILDA- What is fuel oil? (ALEX- RIGHT), CELEBRITY RHYME TIME for $400

ALEX- Willis's Snapple's and Cran-apples.

HILDA- What are Bruce's Juices? (ALEX- CORRECT), CELEBRITY RHYME TIME for $800

ALEX- Goldblum's NBA officials.

ASH- What is Jeff's Refs? (ALEX- CORRECT), CELEBRITY RHYME TIME for $1200

ALEX- The vistas seen from Ms. Barrymore's home.

ASH- What are Drew's views? (ALEX- CORRECT), CELEBRITY RHYME TIME for $1600

ALEX- Kilmer's comrades.

HILDA- What are Val's pals? (ALEX- CORRECT), CELEBRITY RHYME TIME for $2000

ALEX- Tom's contusions.

ASH- What are Cruise's bruises? (ALEX- CORRECT), POTENT POTABLES for $400

ALEX- Varieties of this brand of scotch include Red, Black, Gold & Blue Label.

HILDA- What is Johnnie Walker? (ALEX- CORRECT), POTENT POTABLES for $800

ALEX- This brand has been made at the Lynchburg, Tennessee distillery since 1866.

ASH- What is Jack Daniels? (ALEX- CORRECT), POTENT POTABLES for $1200

ALEX- I like them apples just fine when they're made into calvados, an expensive type of this spirit.

ASH- What is brandy? (ALEX- CORRECT), POTENT POTABLES for $1600

ALEX- This rum maker's website urges you to "Drink responsibly-captain's orders!"

HILDA- What is Captain Morgan? (ALEX- CORRECT), POTENT POTABLES for $2000

ALEX- The "Original Melon Liqueur" from Suntory; it'll turn you green with envy.

ASH- What is midori? (ALEX- CORRECT), LET'S DO LUNCH for $400

ALEX- This "pie" can now be topped with duck sausage & goat cheese rather than mozzarella & tomato.

DAWN- What is pizza? (ALEX- CORRECT), LET'S DO LUNCH for $800

ALEX- The Lorraine type of this custard cheese dish contains bacon.

DAWN- What is quiche? (ALEX- CORRECT), LET'S DO LUNCH for $1200

ALEX- Hosomaki & Futomaki are types of this Japanese vinegared rice & raw fish dish.

DAWN- What is sushi? (ALEX- CORRECT), LET'S DO LUNCH for $1600

ALEX- The name of the Mexican rolled tortilla dish comes from Spanish meaning "young donkey."

DAWN- What is a burrito?

ALEX- Correct and the last clue for DOUBLE JEOPARDY is Chef George Crum created this fried snack at a resort hotel in Saratoga Springs, New York.

HILDA- What are potato chips?

ALEX- That's correct. Let's the scores heading into FINAL JEOPARDY. Ash leads with $21000. HILDA is 2nd with $17000. Dawn is last with $13000. Here's the category for FINAL JEOPARDY! 1980'S POP MUSIC. We'll take a commercial break and let the contestants write down how much they are wagering.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

ALEX- Welcome back. During the commercials, our players made their wagers so now they're ready for the clue. Deniece Williams's hit "Let's Hear it For the Boy" was heard in this 1984 Kevin Bacon film. 30 seconds. Good Luck.

(ROCK & ROLL JEOPARDY! THINK MUSIC PLAYS)

ALEX- Okay then. Let's see how everyone did. Dawn was last with $13000. Her response was "What is Footloose?" That's right but she only wagered $2000 so takes her score to $15000. Hilda Appenheimer who has played a great game today also put down "What is Footloose?" and she's correct. She wagered all of her $17000 bringing her score to $34000. Finally we come to Ash who looks pretty confident. He did put down "What is Footloose?" His wager was $19000 bringing his score to $40000 so he has a 4 day total of $160000. We will see you tomorrow when Ash takes on 2 new contestants. Bye bye everybody.


	5. Game 5

Game #5. Ash takes on Toshiki Kai from CARDFIGHT! Vanguard and Hannah Whitehouse from Pretty Cure. Can either one dethrone Ash & become the New Jeopardy! champ?

* * *

(2012-13 JEOPARDY! OPENING)

JOHNNY GILBERT- THIS IS JEOPARDY! Let's meet today's contestants. A high school physics teacher from La Jolla, California, (HANNAH WHITEHOUSE). A web site designer from San Antonio, Texas, (TOSHIKI KAI). And our returning champion, a mechanic from Kings Mills, Ohio, (ASHTON MORIKAWA), whose 4 day cash winnings total $160,000. And here is the host of Jeopardy! Alex Trebek.

ALEX- Thanks Johnny. Welcome to another exciting game of Jeopardy! Our champion Ash has averaged $40,000 in his 4 appearances but Hannah and Toshiki are hoping to take his crown. Let's begin the jeopardy round. Remember there's one DAILY DOUBLE in this round and here are the categories.

FOOD & DRINK

SPOUSE IN COMMON (I will give 2 names. You give us the wife they had in common)

SPORTS ABBREVIATIONS

SPORTS POTPOURRI

TO PROTECT

AMUSEMENT & THEME PARKS

ALEX- Start us off, Ash.

ASH- How about we start with FOOD & DRINK for $200.

ALEX- This cereal company has introduced cocoa frosted flakes

KAI- What is Kellogg's? (ALEX- Right) FOOD & DRINK for $400

ALEX- 1997 marked the 100th anniversary of this company's condensed soup that's "M'M! M'M! GOOD!

HANNAH- What's Campbell's? (ALEX- Correct) FOOD & DRINK for $600

ALEX- Deer flesh, commonly known by this term, is so lean that experts advise inserting fat before cooking

HANNAH- What's venison? (ALEX- That's right) FOOD & DRINK for $800. (HANNAH- $1000)

ALEX- You're on a "roll" if you know that Leo Hirschfeld gave this chewy chocolate candy his daughter's nickname

KAI- What is Tootsie Roll? (ALEX- Yes) FOOD & DRINK for $1000

ALEX- In 1921 the Washburn Crosby Company created her to promote its flour & baking products

ASH- What's Betty Crocker? (ALEX- Yes) TO PROTECT for $200

ALEX- This "service" is best known for protecting the president, but also investigates forgery

ASH- What's The Secret Service? (ALEX- Yep) TO PROTECT for $400

ALEX- To protect your great American novel, register a copyright with this library

HANNAH- What's The Library of Congress? (ALEX- Yes) TO PROTECT for $600

ALEX- From the Greek for "vapor", this plant protector contains the tropo-, strato-, meso-, & thermo- layers

KAI- What is the atmosphere? (ALEX- Right) TO PROTECT for $800

ALEX- From Du Pont, this para-aramid fiber is used in bulletproof vests, tires & the space shuttle

HANNAH- What's Kevlar? (ALEX- That's right) TO PROTECT for $1000

ALEX- Oliver Cromwell "guarded" England as a virtual dictator under this official title from 1653 to 1658

(TIMER RUNS OUT)

ALEX- Tough one. The answer was Lord Protector. Select again, Hannah.

HANNAH- Let's try SPOUSE IN COMMON for $200.

ALEX- Sean Penn & Guy Ritchie

HANNAH- Who is Madonna? (ALEX- Correct) SPOUSE IN COMMON for $400

ALEX- Sonny Bono & Gregg Allman

ASH- Who is Cher? (ALEX- Exactly) SPOUSE IN COMMON for $600

ALEX- Amy Irving & Kate Capshaw

ASH- Who is Steven Spielberg? (ALEX- Correct) SPOUSE IN COMMON for $800

ALEX- Mimi Rogers & Nicole Kidman

KAI- Who is Tom Cruise? (ALEX- Right) Let's finish SPOUSE IN COMMON

ALEX- Jeff Goldblum & Renny Harlin

ASH- Who is Geena Davis? (ALEX- Right) SPORTS ABBREVIATIONS for $200

ALEX- In baseball boxscore, PB stands for this

HANNAH- What's passed ball (ALEX- Yes) SPORTS ABBREVIATIONS for $400

ALEX- PPG atop a column of hockey statistics

HANNAH- What's power play goals? (ALEX- Right) SPORTS ABBREVIATIONS for $600

ALEX- In baseball, this is what HBP stands for

KAI- What is hit by pitch? (ALEX- Yes) SPORTS ABBREVIATIONS for $800

ALEX- In auto racing, GT stands for this

KAI- What is grand touring? (ALEX- Right) SPORTS ABBREVIATIONS for $1000

ALEX- PP on a racing form is this

(TIMER RUNS OUT)

ALEX- That was a tough one. It was post position. Select again, Toshiki.

KAI- SPORTS POTPOURRI for $200

ALEX- Answer is the DAILY DOUBLE. How much are you going to risk?

KAI- I will risk $1000, Alex.

ALEX- Alright then. Here is the clue. The number of players taken before Michael Jordan in the 1984 NBA Draft.

KAI- What is 2? (ALEX- That's correct) SPORTS POTPOURRI for $400

ALEX- In 1987 at Riverside International Raceway, he crashed his Nissan 300Z turbo.

HANNAH- Who was Paul Newman? (ALEX- Right) SPORTS POTPOURRI for $600

ALEX- The first athlete picked for the all-star teams in 2 different sports

ASH- Who is Bo Jackson? (ALEX- Yes) SPORTS POTPOURRI for $800

ALEX- He has pitched the most career no-hitters with seven

ASH- Who is Nolan Ryan? (ALEX- Right) SPORTS POTPOURRI for $1000

ALEX- This was the last major stadium to have lights installed

HANNAH- What's Wrigley Field? (ALEX- Exactly) AMUSEMENT & THEME PARKS for $200

ALEX- The Silver Star in Europa Park in Germany is billed as Europe's biggest & highest steel one of these

KAI- What is a roller coaster? (ALEX- Right) AMUSEMENT & THEME PARKS for $400

ALEX- Next to the Goldfish Pagoda in Ocean Park in Hong Kong is the home of An An & Jia Jia, a pair of giant these

KAI- What are pandas? (ALEX- Right) AMUSEMENT & THEME PARKS for $600

ALEX- The Drunken Basket at Lotte World in Seoul is basically the same ride as this one in Disneyland's Fantasyland

HANNAH- What are Drunken Teacups? (ALEX- Yes) AMUSEMENT & THEME PARKS for $800

ALEX- In Las Vegas have some fun "clowning" around at this hotel's fully enclosed Adventuredome

HANNAH- What's Circus Circus?

ALEX- Right and here is the last clue in the jeopardy round. Kurashiki Tivoli Park is in Japan; Tivoli Gardens is in this country

ASH- What's Denmark?

ALEX- That's correct and that's it for the jeopardy round. We have a close game so let's look at the scores. Hannah leads with $5800. Toshiki is 2nd with $5600. Ash is last with $5400 but he will select first in DOUBLE JEOPARDY. We will take a commercial break and chat with our players then start DOUBLE JEOPARDY.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

ALEX- Welcome back. Before we start DOUBLE JEOPARDY, let's get to know our contestants a little more. First off we have Hannah Whitehouse who is a physics teacher. So what got you interested in teaching physics?

HANNAH- Well, physics was my best subject in school and I always seemed to love the subject. I had always wanted to be a teacher and I thought physics was the best fit for me.

ALEX- Nice. Next up we have Toshiki Kai. Now you are a web designer. Why did you choose that career.

KAI- Well I have always been fascinated with the internet and I enjoy making web sites so that's why I chose to become a web designer.

ALEX- Interesting. Finally our champion Ash. Now you saw a really scary thing happen. Tell me about it.

ASH- Yeah. It happened when May and I had a vacation in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. We rented a couple of jet skis because we thought it would be fun. Now there was a parasailing boat that stalled in the middle of the ocean and stranded people on the parasail. 2 minutes later the boated started again but the parasail missed the back of the boat so the people hit the water.

ALEX- Then, what happened?

ASH- Well May and I went to the boat. Me and the captain of the boat had to rescue the people who went into the water and disconnected the harness so get them safely back on the boat.

ALEX- Was anyone hurt?

ASH- Thankfully nobody was hurt.

ALEX- That's good to hear. Alright then, let's start DOBULE JEOPARDY. As you know dollar values are doubled and there are 2 DAILY DOUBLES. Here are the categories.

COLLEGE FOOTBALL

BUSINESS & INDUSTRY

NAME THE DECADE

THE 1970's

IT'S THE BERRIES

STATE CAPITOL BUILDINGS

ALEX- Ash, you pick first.

ASH- How about COLLEGE FOOTBALL for $400

ALEX- This Pasadena bowl game is the bowl game whose attendance regularly exceeds 100,000

ASH- What's the Rose Bowl? (ALEX- Right) COLLEGE FOOTBALL for $800

ALEX- Through 1996, this Nebraska coach led all active coaches in winning percentage with .828

KAI- Who is Tom Osborne? (ALEX- Right) COLLEGE FOOTBALL for $1200

ALEX- Built in 1920; this university's Husky Stadium is the Pac 10's oldest football stadium

HANNAH- What's The University of Washington? (ALEX- Yes) COLLEGE FOOTBALL for $1600

ALEX- Quarterbacks for this school abbreviated BYU have included Jim McMahon, Ty Detmer, & Steve Young.

KAI- What is Brigham Young University? (ALEX- Yes) COLLEGE FOOTBALL for $2000

ALEX- This Florida University's team nickname is the Seminoles

KAI- What is Florida State? (ALEX- Right) BUSINESS & INDUSTRY for $400

ALEX- He began selling watches by mail order in 1886 & later hired a repairman named A.C. Roebuck to work for him

ASH- Who was Richard W. Sears? (ALEX- Correct) BUSINESS & INDUSTRY for $800

ALEX- Answer, the DAILY DOUBLE. How much will you risk, Ash?

ASH- I'm risking $2000.

ALEX- Okay then, here is the clue. Lockheed Martin is big in security & I.T. but is still better known for making these, like its C-5

ASH- What are airplanes?

ALEX- You got it!

ASH- BUSINESS & INDUSTRY for $1200

ALEX- In September 1989 Toyota entered the luxury car market with this brand's ES250 & LS400 models

HANNAH- What's Lexus? (ALEX- Correct) BUSINESS & INDUSTRY for $1600

ALEX- Although this German company created an electric shaver in 1938, WWII delayed its introduction until 1951

HANNAH- What's Braun? (ALEX- Right) Let's finish BUSINESS & INDUSTRY

ALEX- In 1978 he was fired as the president of Ford, only to become the new president of Chrysler

KAI- Who is Lee Iacocca? (ALEX- That's right) THE 1970's for $400

ALEX- 1972's Operation Linebacker II is better known as these "yuletide" bombings of Hanoi & Haiphong

HANNAH- What are the Christmas bombings? (ALEX- Yes) THE 1970's for $800

ALEX- In 1972; the "T" in the newsmaking SALT stood for this, not "Treaty"

HANNAH- What are talks

ALEX- Correct. It stood for "Strategic Arms Limitation Talks"

HANNAH- Let's try THE 1970's for $1200

ALEX- Under the name "Tastes Good Tastes Happy", this U.S. brand made its debut in China

ASH- What's Coca-Cola? (ALEX- Right) THE 1970's for $1600

ALEX- There's the other DAILY DOUBLE. How much are you risking this time?

ASH- Once again, $2000.

ALEX- Okay then, here is the clue. In 1976 Elias Sarkis became president of this Mideast country, then often described as "war-torn"

ASH- What's Lebanon? (ALEX- Exactly) Let's finish THE 1970's

ALEX- In 1978 these 2 South American countries almost went to war over 3 islands in the Beagle Channel

HANNAH- What are Argentina & Chile? (ALEX- Yes) IT'S THE BERRIES for $400

ALEX- This popular shortcake fruit is often paired with rhubarb in a pie.

KAI- What are strawberries? (ALEX- Right) IT'S THE BERRIES for $800

ALEX- When picked ripe this red or black berry pulls away from its core, creating a hollow center

KAI- What is the raspberry? (ALEX- That's correct) IT'S THE BERRIES for $1200

ALEX- New England Indians made their pemmican with these bog berries

ASH- What are cranberries? (ALEX- Correct) IT'S THE BERRIES for $1600

ALEX- These green berries are traditional in fool, a British dessert.

KAI- What are gooseberries? (ALEX- Right) IT'S THE BERRIES for $2000

ALEX- This berry was named for the California judge who discovered it in the 1880s

KAI- What is the loganberry? (ALEX- Yes) NAME THE DECADE for $400

ALEX- Disneyland opens & the peace symbol is created

ASH- What's the 1960s? (ALEX- Sorry, incorrect)

HANNAH- What's the 1950s? (ALEX- Correct) NAME THE DECADE for $800

ALEX- The World Wide Web gets its first page

HANNAH- What's the 1990s? (ALEX- Right) NAME THE DECADE for $1200

ALEX- Klaus Barbie is sentenced to life in prison & DNA is first used to convict a criminal

ASH- What's the 1980s? (ALEX- Right) NAME THE DECADE for $1600

ALEX- China goes Communist

ASH- What's the 1940s? (ALEX- Yes) NAME THE DECADE for $2000

ALEX- Edison invents the phonograph, U.S. Grant is re-elected & Bizet writes "Carmen"

KAI- What is the 1870s? (ALEX- Exactly) STATE CAPITOL BUILDINGS for $400

ALEX- A walkway separates this city's capitol building from Iolani Palace

HANNAH- What's Honolulu? (ALEX- Right) STATE CAPITOL BUILDINGS for $800

ALEX- Frankfort, Kentucky's capitol rotunda & dome were copied from this French emperor's tomb

HANNAH- Who was Napoleon? (ALEX- Yes) STATE CAPITOL BUILDINGS for $1200

ALEX- Henry Hudson is among those depicted in carvings on a staircase in this city's capitol building

ASH- What's Albany? (ALEX- Right) STATE CAPITOL BUILDINGS for $1600

ALEX- The capitol building in Jefferson City stands on a hill overlooking this river

HANNAH- What's The Missouri?

ALEX- That's right and here is the last clue in DOUBLE JEOPARDY. The state capitol building in this SW city is shaped like the sun symbol of the Zia Indians

(TIMER RUNS OUT)

ALEX- That was a toughie. The answer is Santa Fe, New Mexico. Toshiki leads with $18800. Hannah is 2nd with $17000. Ash is still in it with $15800. Here is the category for FINAL JEOPARDY, RUSSIAN HOCKEY PLAYERS. We'll take a break and let our players think about their wagers.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

ALEX- Interesting category for FINAL JEOPARDY. Here is the clue. In 1990, this player who was playing for CSKA Moscow in The Goodwill Games in Seattle slipped out of his hotel room and boarded a flight to Detroit to play for the Red Wings. 30 seconds, good luck.

(ROCK N ROLL JEOPARDY THINK MUSIC PLAYS)

ALEX- Of course it would have helped if you knew names of the Russian Five that played for the Detroit Red Wings in the 1990s because he was a part of it. Let's start with Ash. His response was "WHO IS FETISOV?" Good guess but that's incorrect. You wagered only $200. Interesting. That drops you down to $15600. Next up was Hannah and she responded with "WHO IS SERGEI FEDOROV?" That's right and you wagered $3000 putting you up to $20000. Toshiki looks pretty confident. Did he come up with Sergei Fedorov? ("WHO IS SERGEI FEDOROV" APPEARS ON KAI'S SCREEN) He sure did. Did he wager enough? He wagered $6200 and becomes the new Jeopardy champion with $25000. Thanks so much for watching, we'll see you tomorrow when 2 new contestants take on our new champion. So long everyone.


	6. Game 6

Game #6. Can Misaki or Aichi take down Kai on Jeopardy?

* * *

(2012-13 JEOPARDY! OPENING)

JOHNNY GILBERT- THIS IS JEOPARDY! Let's meet today's contestants. A high school teacher and hockey coach from Kansas City, Kansas (AICHI SENDOU). An event planner from Brooklyn, New York (MISAKI TOKURA). And our returning champion, a web site designer from San Antonio, Texas (TOSHIKI KAI), whose 1 day cash winnings total $25,000. And now here is the host of Jeopardy!, Alex Trebek.

ALEX- Thank you Johnny. Our returning champ won quite a bit of money yesterday but now must face Aichi and Misaki if he wants to defend. So let's with the Jeopardy round. There's one daily double in the round and here are the categories.

SPORTS QUOTES

THE GRAMMYS

NUMBER PLEASE

NAME THE YEAR

FOREIGN CURRENCY &

NAME THE MOVIE (We'll give you the quote and you name the movie)

ALEX- Get us going, Toshiki.

KAI- How about we start with NUMBER PLEASE for $200.

ALEX- The White House is this number Pennsylvania Avenue NW

AICHI- What's 1600? (ALEX- Correct) NUMBER PLEASE for $400

ALEX- In popular phrases it follows "gimme" & "take"

KAI- What is 5? (ALEX- That's correct) NUMBER PLEASE for $600

ALEX- On the U.S. flag, it's the lucky number of stripes directly to the right of (& not under) the star field

AICHI- What's 7? (ALEX- Correct) NUMBER PLEASE for $800

ALEX- In Mexico, a quinceanera is a celebration of a girl turning this age

KAI- What is 15? (ALEX- Correct) NUMBER PLEASE for $1000

ALEX- An eye chart is usually read from a distance of this many feet

AICHI- What's 20? (ALEX- Right) FOREIGN CURRENCY for $200

ALEX- In Japan, paper currency in this unit is printed in denominations of 1000, 5000, & 10000

MISAKI- What's yen? (ALEX- That's right) FOREIGN CURRENCY for $400

ALEX- In 1986, this foreign country issues commemorative coins honoring The Statue of Liberty

KAI- What is France? (ALEX- Correct) FOREIGN CURRENCY for $600

ALEX- Prior to 1971, this monetary unit was divided into 20 shillings of 12 pence each

MISAKI- What's the pound sterling? (ALEX- Right) FOREIGN CURRENCY for $800

ALEX- In this Asian country, a Tugrik is equivalent to 100 Mongos

MISAKI- What's Mongolia? (ALEX- That's correct) Let's finish FOREIGN CURRENCY

ALEX- It's the monetary unit of Suriname, formerly Dutch Guiana

AICHI- What's the Gilder? (ALEX- You're correct) Let's try THE GRAMMYS for $200

ALEX- He was on everybody's mind when he posthumously won a handful of Grammys in 2005 for his "Genius Loves Company" album

KAI- Who was Ray Charles? (ALEX- That's right) THE GRAMMYS for $400

ALEX- In 2010 as part of their first Grammy performance ever, they played the fan-selected "Livin' On A Prayer"

KAI- Who is Bon Jovi? (ALEX- Right) THE GRAMMYS for $600

ALEX- This Canadian singer's "Jagged Little Pill" won best album in 1995

MISAKI- Who is Alanis Morissette? (ALEX- Correct) THE GRAMMYS for $800

ALEX- He won for Best Male Rock Vocal for 1999 with "American Woman", & then "Again" for 2000

AICHI- Who's Lenny Kravitz? (ALEX- Right) Let's finish up THE GRAMMYS

ALEX- In 2012, she was nominated for her 9th Grammy, & the song by Duck Sauce with her name as its title is nominated also

MISAKI- Who is Barbara Streisand? (ALEX- You're correct) NAME THE YEAR for $200

ALEX- U.S. elects 46-year-old Bill Clinton president

KAI- What is 1992? (ALEX- Right) NAME THE YEAR for $400

ALEX- Answer is the Daily Double. You can catch up to Aichi. How much are you going to wager?

KAI- I will wager $1000.

ALEX- Okay that would put you in a tie with Aichi. Here is the clue. Jack Ruby shoots Lee Harvey Oswald

KAI- What is 1963? (ALEX- That's right) NAME THE YEAR for $600

ALEX- Most of the South secedes from the Union & the Civil War begins

AICHI- What's 1861? (ALEX- You're correct) NAME THE YEAR for $800

ALEX- Iraq invades Kuwait

MISAKI- What's 1990? (ALEX- Correct) NAME THE YEAR for $1000

ALEX- The United Nations officially came into existence on October 24 of this year

KAI- What is 1945? (ALEX- That's right) SPORTS QUOTES for $200

ALEX- Johnny Logan: "We're honoring one of the all-time greats in baseball, Stan" (The Man) him. "He's immoral"

KAI- Who was Stan Musial? (ALEX- Correct) SPORTS QUOTES for $400

ALEX- This Hall of Fame 1970s Reds catcher "was thinking about making a comeback until I pulled a muscle vacuuming"

AICHI- Who's Pete Rose? (ALEX- Nope)

MISAKI- Who is Johnny Bench? (ALEX- Correct) SPORTS QUOTES for $600

ALEX- Ike Taylor of this Bill Cowher-coached NFL team said, "You only get a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity so many times"

AICHI- What are the Pittsburgh Steelers? (ALEX- Right) SPORTS QUOTES for $800

ALEX- At a dinner, Redskins RB John Riggins begged this Supreme Court justice, "Come on, Sandy baby, loosen up"

MISAKI- Who is Sandra Day O'Connor? (ALEX- Right) SPORTS QUOTES for $1000

ALEX- Vince Lombardi declared that "Winning isn't everything, it's" this

AICHI- What's winning? (ALEX- Correct) NAME THE MOVIE for $200

ALEX- 1972: "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse"

MISAKI- What's A Fistful of Dollars? (ALEX- Wrong)

KAI- What is The Godfather? (ALEX- Right) NAME THE MOVIE for $400

ALEX- 1995: "Houston, we have a problem"

KAI- What is Apollo 13? (ALEX- That's correct) NAME THE MOVIE for $600

ALEX- 1931: "I never drink… wine"

KAI (IN A DEEP VOICE) - What is Dracula?

ALEX (IN A DEEP VOICE) - THAT IS RIGHT

KAI- NAME THE MOVIE for $800

ALEX- 1939: "AAAH! You cursed brat! Look what you've done! I'm melting, melting!"

KAI- What is The Wizard of Oz?

ALEX- You're correct and here is the last clue of the round. 1971: "You've got to ask yourself one question, 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punk?"

KAI- What is Dirty Harry?

ALEX- Nicely done. You swept that category. That ends the Jeopardy round and here are the scores. Toshiki leads with $6800. Misaki is in second with $5400. Aichi is in last with $5200 but he chooses first in Double Jeopardy. We'll take a commercial break and get to talk with our players before we start Double Jeopardy.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

ALEX- Welcome back. Our first contestant is Aichi Sendou. So you're not only a high school teacher but you also coach hockey with a special twist. Tell me about it.

AICHI- Well I coach the schools girl's hockey team. I've done well since I became coach last year and we have only lost 9 games but we lost the state championship last year on a bad call for a goal put in by the opponent on a high stick that was allowed.

ALEX- Cool. Next we have Misaki Tokura who is an event organizer from Brooklyn. Now you kind of promote a trading card game in the New York City area. I want to know more.

MISAKI- It's called CARDFIGHT! Vanguard and has become popular all over the country since it was introduced last year. It's a bit tough at first but once you play it more you get the hang of it.

ALEX- Sounds neat. Finally our champion, Toshiki Kai. Now you had a tough life in middle and high school while living in Tokyo. What happened?

KAI- Well, my parents died on a trip when I was 12. My dad died as a result of complications from hemorrhoids & my mom died from a heart attack when my dad died so I lived with my uncle and it was total hell. He was a drunk and couldn't hold a job so when I went to high I moved in with a friend of mine and the court decided it was in the best interest to stay with my friend and his family.

ALEX- Well's that a sad story. Alright then let's start with Double Jeopardy. Dollar values are doubled and there are 2 daily doubles. Here are the categories.

GENERAL SCIENCE

STUPID ANSWERS (You'll love this category)

POTENT POTABLES

WORLD CAPITALS

1985

HOCKEY

ALEX- Aichi is last but you go first.

AICHI- How about GENERAL SCIENCE for $400

ALEX- In this type of simple machine, a version of the inclined plane, rotational force is translated into linear force

AICHI- What's a screw? (ALEX- Correct) GENERAL SCIENCE for $800

ALEX- Using spectrometry, you'll find that helium produces a bright line of this color

MISAKI- What's yellow? (ALEX- That's right) GENERAL SCIENCE for $1200

ALEX- Zacharias Janssen is said to have invented the compound this by placing convex lenses at both ends of a tube

AICHI- What's the microscope? (ALEX- Right) GENERAL SCIENCE for $1600

ALEX- Answer, the daily double. You are currently tied with Toshiki for the lead. How much are you going to wager?

AICHI- I will wager $1200

ALEX- Alright, here's the clue. Mayonnaise is an example of this colloidal dispersion of liquid particles in another liquid

AICHI- What's an emulsion?

ALEX- You are correct.

AICHI- Let's Finish GENERAL SCIENCE

ALEX- It's the "specific" ratio between the density of pure water & that of another substance; for gold, it's 19.3

(TIMER RUNS OUT)

ALEX- Tough one. The correct answer was specific gravity. Aichi you choose the next clue.

AICHI- Let's do 1985 for $400

ALEX- In January he was sworn in for a second term as president

AICHI- Who was Ronald Reagan? (ALEX- That's correct) 1985 for $800

ALEX- On July 7 at Wimbledon, he became the youngest player, the first unseeded player & the first German to win the men's singles title

KAI- Who is Boris Becker? (ALEX- You're right) 1985 for $1200

ALEX- In April this iconic American drink changed its formula, leading to an overwhelmingly negative reaction

KAI- What is Coca-Cola? (ALEX- Right) 1985 for $1600

ALEX- Of "Back to the Future", "The Color Purple", or "Out of Africa" it's the movie that was the highest grossing film of the year

AICHI- What's "Back to the Future"? (ALEX- Correct) 1985 for $2000

ALEX- In June this iconic U.S. highway was decommissioned & its familiar markers taken down

MISAKI- What's Route 66? (ALEX- That's right) STUPID ANSWERS for $400

ALEX- This NFL team once thought about naming themselves the Chicago Cubs; they now bear a more mature name

MISAKI- Who are the Bears? (ALEX- You would be right) STUPID ANSWERS for $800

ALEX- 1844 was a good year for him; he received a patent for his vulcanized rubber process

MISAKI- Who was Goodyear? (ALEX- Charles Goodyear, correct) STUPID ANSWERS for $1200

ALEX- Physician Robert Graves first identified this disease in 1835

KAI- What is Graves' Disease? (ALEX- Yep) STUPID ANSWERS for $1600)

ALEX- This capital city of Luxembourg lies on a plateau into which the Alzette & Petrusse rivers flow

MISAKI- What's Luxembourg? (ALEX- Right) STUPID ANSWERS for $2000

ALEX- The answer, the daily double. You lead the guys by $1000. How much are you wagering?

MISAKI- Just $1000

ALEX- Okay then. Here's the clue. Most of the action in this 2005 movie takes place in Basin City

MISAKI (LOOKS AT THE CLUE)- Basin City. I don't know. What's Vegas Vacation?

ALEX- Nope. Sin City. You only lost $1000 so now we have a 3-way tie for first where everyone has $10000. Misaki pick the next clue.

MISAKI- WORLD CAPITALS for $400

ALEX- Like Rome, this Portuguese capital was built on 7 hills

AICHI- What's Lisbon? (ALEX- Correct) WORLD CAPITALS for $800

ALEX- The coat of arms of this Ukraine capital depicts the Archangel Michael, its heavenly protector

KAI- What is Kiev? (ALEX- You're Correct) WORLD CAPITALS for $1200

ALEX- It's the largest English-speaking city in the Caribbean, mon

KAI- What is Kingston, Jamaica? (ALEX- Yes) WORLD CAPITALS for $1600

ALEX- This South American capital's original longer name translated to "Saint Mary of the Fair Winds"

AICHI- What's Buenos Aires? (ALEX- Right) Let's finish WORLD CAPITALS

ALEX- This capital of Belarus was on a great trade route, thus its Russian name, meaning "exchange"

AICHI- What's Minsk? (ALEX- You're right) HOCKEY for $400

ALEX- It's the demonic name of New Jersey's franchise

MISAKI- What are the devils? (ALEX- Right) HOCKEY for $800

ALEX- To figure out how many points a player has simply add these 2 totals

AICHI- What are goals & assists?

ALEX- You should have gotten that one correct. Pick again

AICHI- HOCKEY for $1200

ALEX- Most shots in hockey are wrist shots, or these in which a full backswing is used to gain more force

MISAKI- What's a slapshot? (ALEX- That's right) HOCKEY for $1600

ALEX- In 1924 this Boston team became the first team from the U.S. to join the NHL

KAI- What are the brawlers?

ALEX (Laughs along with the audience)- Ha ha ha. Nope.

MISAKI- What are the bruins? (ALEX- Right) Let's finish HOCKEY

ALEX- With over 3000 of these, Dave Williams holds an ignominious record

MISAKI- What are penalty minutes? (ALEX- Right) POTENT POTABLES for $400

ALEX- Vodka, triple sec & lime juice go into this drink named for a suicide pilot

KAI- What is a kamikaze? (ALEX- Correct) POTENT POTABLES for $800

ALEX- The Willard Hotel in D.C. still serves this Southern bourbon classic the way Henry Clay liked it in the 1800s

KAI- What's a mint julep? (ALEX- You're correct) POTENT POTABLES for $1200

ALEX- A Gibson is traditionally garnished with the pearl type of this

KAI- What is a pearl onion (ALEX- Correct) POTENT POTABLES for $1600

ALEX- This rum maker's website urges you to "Drink responsibly-captain's orders!"

KAI- What is Captain Morgan?

ALEX- Correct. The last clue is This "avian" vodka brand is "created in the...Cognac region of western France under the...eye of the maitre de chai"

AICHI- What's Grey Goose?

ALEX- Correct and that ends double jeopardy. Let's look at the scores. Aichi leads with $17200. Misaki is 2nd with $15200. Toshiki is still in the thick of it with $14400. Somebody could have a big payday. Here is the category for final jeopardy. BUSINESS & INDUSTRY. We'll take a break and let our contestants think about their wagers.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

ALEX- Good subject for Final Jeopardy! BUSINESS & INDUSTRY and here's the clue. This company was incorporated in 1946 as Tokyo Telecommunications Engineering Corporation. 30 seconds good luck.

(ROCK N ROLL JEOPARDY! THINK MUSIC PLAYS)

ALEX- Of course it would have helped if you knew that the company owns the studio we're recording at. Kai you were in last place. What was your response? You said "WHAT IS PANASONIC?" Sorry that's not correct. How much did you wager? Ooh, $5600 so that takes you down to $8800. Next up was Misaki. She wrote down "WHAT IS SONY?" Correct, we record our shows here at the Sony Pictures Studios. How much did you wager? Wow, $10000 so that brings you to $25200. Now Aichi has got a smirk on his face, which means he must of gotten it right. "WHAT'S SONY?" He's right and he wagered $12800 which brings his score to $30000 and he is our new JEOPARDY! Champion. That was fun and we hope to see you again on tomorrow's show. Goodbye everyone.

JOHNNY GILBERT- Second and third place prized provided by Aleve.


End file.
